Seaweed Bracelet
by lukerocks687
Summary: Annabeth is mad at Percy and decides to leave Camp Half-Blood, and one little bracelet can change everything. One-shot. Percabeth, of course.


A/N: _This is just a random story I just randomly started typing while visiting my sick grandmother in le hospital. Yes I should be with her now but, when I need to write I do...or mesa explode._

Percy POV

I never wanted this to happen. It just happened. It all started with that argument with Annabeth;

"Well I don't no what my problem is! I do know what your problem is, though!" she said.

"What?!" I said.

"Your problem is that you can't come to your senses, if you have any, and admit that you like me!"

"I will not! Because I don't!" I said. I didn't like lying to her. I really did like her, she was cute, smart, everything I wasn't. And that's why it was never going to work out, because we weren't alike. That's why I didn't tell her.

"Well I do! I really like you! I thought that- You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything. You know what, forget me! Completely, why don't you just go and 'talk' with Ariana."

I knew what she meant. Ariana was my girlfriend, and it wasn't me that came to her, it was her who forced me. I didn't really enjoy it. Annabeth was green with jealousy. And that's what brought this whole thing up, Annabeth cought me kissing Ariana and she stormed out like a bat out of hell. I couldn't stand that I'd hurt her so much, I wanted to die. And now she was leaving, and never coming back.

Ariana and I were standing at the crest of Half-Blood Hill.

"Oh my gods, I'm going to miss you so much, Annabeth." Ariana ran to her and hugged her. Annabeth shrugged her off, angrily.

"Bite me, girly." she said in a bitter tone.

Annabeth didn't even look at me. She walked with her head down towards the camp's car. She would be flying to San Francisco in about a hour. And I was about to start crying.

"Are you okay?" Ariana asked. In a kind gesture, she wrapped her arm around me.

"No, Ariana, apparently I'm not so just go to Hades and leave me alone!" I yelled.

She looked taken aback. "Are you breaking up with me?!" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well I told you to go to Hades and leave me alone so I think that's sounds like breaking up!"

She burst out crying and I didn't care. The one person that I truly loved left and wasn't coming back.

I walked away from the crying Ariana and to the beach.

As I walked I cursed at myself for not telling her that I liked her. She liked me, all I had to do was ask her out and hope for a yes. But now it was too late, she was on her way to San Francisco and she'll probably meet some boy. He'll give her jewlery and... Oh crap!

I rushed to my cabin and threw the door open.

"Where is it!?" I yelled. "Dammit!"

Then I found it. It was the bracelet I had made for her. It was made of seaweed and it had the shiniest pearl you have ever seen in the center of it. She had taken it off while she was visiting and I was going to give it back to her today. I ran out of the cabin and towards the camp boundaries. Grover passed me and yelled;

"What's the hurry!?"

"Annabeth's leaving and I'm going to give her back the bracelet she left and tell her I love her!"

He double taked. That was about the weirdest thing I had ever said.

I ran out of the camp boundaries and rushed up the road. The airport was less than a mile away from here. I ran as fast as I could, until I saw the airport. She was just getting out of the car when I shouted her name.

"Annabeth!"

She ignored me and hurried with her things. I ran to her as Argus drove off.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to give you your bracelet back, you left it at my cabin."

"Keep it. I don't want it." Tears were streaming down her angelic face. I raised my hand to her cheek and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't admit this before but, I really like you. A lot."

"How much?" she whispered. She inched a little closer to me.

"More than I love anyone else. More than the most famous actress you can think of. More than Aphrodite loves messing with people's heads."

She smiled. I loved her smile. I loved everything about her and I didn't want to lose her because of my stupid mistake.

She stretched up and kissed me softly.

I looked at her, I looked into her amazing storm-like eyes. I saw that they looked back at me with intrest and love. I couldn't be separated from her now.

Nothing was ever going to take her away from me. Which is why I should focus on keeping her alive and myself. Kronos may be trying to kill me but I'm not going to accept his invitation just yet.


End file.
